The Fight
by Feefella
Summary: .:D.PoV:. It's time for field experience at St. Vlads and what could be better than the ultimate Student/Teacher showdown? .:from Shadow Kiss:.


**A/N: Yay here is the part where I bore you with my RL stuff... skip it if you want but whatevs! I wrote another DPoV... not my best cuz I am sick and am trying to revise _Hide & Seek_ so I can try and get published... I would like to address this point right now due to some questions I have recieved...**

**I will not be doind ANY DPoVs from Blood Promise... It's one thing to be in his head when he is normal but I can't even FATHOM how to write him as a Strigoi... I can't put myself in the head of someone so cold and heartless... so yeah, no BP DPoVs sorry... Dimirti made me cry everytime he opened his mouth in that book... I am not over it still (that could be why this one-shot was lacking)**

* * *

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you disapprove."

The entire exchange between Rose and Dean Barnes was easily overhead from where I crouched in the shadows. Yuri cast a dissatisfied look in my direction and I shrugged slightly. He was trying to tell me that I should have taught Rose to be on her guard at all times, whether off-duty or on.

I had. The fact that she seemed to be oblivious to the three Guardians located a few feet away left me a little disappointed. I tried to let the feeling go and advanced toward them, zeroing in on Dean.

I had expected the fight to last all of three seconds due to Dean's intoxicated state. I grabbed his arm and the stake he had just managed to draw from his pocket fell to the ground. Okay maybe two seconds.

I was ready to take him down when in a surprising spurt of strength, Dean threw my hold off. I attacked again, and he barely managed to dodge the advance. The novice held his own, though his moves were sloppy and he remained on the defense.

Suddenly Rose was in front of us shoving the drunken boy across the hall and out of the way. She looked up at me with a look that told me she was ready for anything.

Except for me.

It was a look that lasted about half of a second. But it was clear that she didn't want to fight me. Then, as soon as the look had come it was replaced with the fiery determination and put me on my guard. She wasn't looking for a free pass on this, and I wasn't going to get one either.

I knew she would lunge at me before she actually moved, so I was ready to dodge. The glancing blow to the side of her head as she passed was a warning. She was being predictable. Rose needed to change it up if she was going to get the upper hand in this fight. She may have been able to "stake" Yuri and Jean quickly, but I was a different matter. They hadn't trained with her, and they didn't teach her the majority of the moves she was now trying to use on me.

As we moved in a circular motion, neither letting the other out of our sight, I was dimly aware that the onlookers around us had multiplied. People had crowded around to see the schools most rebellious girl take on the only person who had been able to rein her in to any caliber.

I kept my focus on Rose as she advanced again; springing into a round kick intended to knock me sideways. Since I knew the way her body moved to get into each position, the blocking was easy. It probably appeared to others that I was in her mind, analyzing each move before she made it. I threw my arm out quickly aiming for her chest. Knocking her backward would be the best way to pin her down. She seemed to have anticipated my knowledge of her weakness, because she quickly struck my arm away. I had to remind myself that as much as I knew her moves and her body's reaction to different moves, she also knew mine. She could anticipate any of my moves and block or strike accordingly. We were too well matched, both too fast for the other to gain the advantage.

I decided to use brute force and advanced on Rose using the full force of my body. Though she managed to block most of it, she still stumbled and that was my in. I quickly dragged her to the ground and tried to pin her. It was quite possibly one of the most frightening positions in which to be stuck in the event of an actual Strigoi attack and I banked on her putting up a fight.

Rose managed to free her arm and drove her elbow into the side of my face. I couldn't help the wince of pain as stars exploded behind my eyes. I tried to shake the pain almost as soon as it had come but I was already too late. Rose rolled me over and was on top of me before I could blink. From the position I was held in I could do nothing more the shove childishly with my arms. She shoved back and then out of nowhere the stake was in place and I was "dead".

I was barely aware of the clapping around us as I looked into Rose's eyes. I was hyper award the she was on top of me, straddling my hips with her hands pressed to my chest. We were both winded and breathing heavily, both sweating from the dance we had just done. I looked at her with a mix of pride, love and desire. I wanted her now, in this moment, more than I had before. The air between us was thick and closeness between us was making it hard to catch my breath.

I was thankful for the reprieve which came in the form of a hand reaching down toward Rose. Jean helped her up and I felt like I could breathe again. Everyone seemed to have gotten closer, all looking positively ecstatic, with the exception of Dean.

"Well done," Yuri said to Rose as I got to my feet as well. "You took down all three of us. That was textbook perfect."

I watched Rose with a pleased expression, ignoring the throbbing side of my face. She looked at the other two guardians and said "I hope… I hope I didn't hurt any of you" with ragged breath.

We all laughed. "That's our job," said Jean. "Don't worry about us. We're tough." She looked at me with a smirk. "She got you pretty good with her elbow."

I rubbed the side of my face slightly. "The student surpasses the teacher," I joked, chancing a glance at Rose. "Or stakes, rather."

"Alcohol isn't allowed on campus," Yuri was chastising Dean.

"It's Sunday!" he practically yelled. "We aren't supposed to be on duty."

"There are no rules in the real world." Jean said in a way that sounded like she was talking to a small child. "Consider this a pop quiz. You passed it Rose. Very nice job."

"Thanks. Wish I could say the same for my clothes." I looked down at Rose's body and noticed that she was wet and muddy. I glanced down at myself and noticed the same. "I'm going to have to go change, Liss. I'll meet you for dinner."

Lissa agreed and Yuri started to tug Dean down the hall saying something along the lines of "you are going to take a walk with us."

I met Rose's eyes and immediately wanted to stay right here with her. She was glowing with triumph and knowing her would want to celebrate. And I wanted to as well. I wanted to congratulate her in a much more intimate way.

After a few more seconds of standing there I nodded slightly to her and followed Yuri and Jean. Looking down at the ground as I walked, I smiled to myself. I couldn't have been more proud of Rose than I was in that moment.


End file.
